Digital systems are generally constructed by interconnecting generic and specialized integrated circuits that often include one or more digital computer processors. Software is developed for execution by the processors for controlling the system. For example, wireless cellular communication networks have a base station located in each cell of the network. A base station consists of a baseband processing subsystem and a radio transceiver.
The baseband processing subsystem of a base station's electronics is typically constructed using standardized integrated circuits that include processors, memory and various communication interface circuits. The base station requires high bandwidth transmission paths between the baseband processing subsystem and the radio transceivers. For this reason, standardized parts have been developed that include several high speed channels for transferring antenna I-Q (in-phase and quadrature) data via constant data rate channels.
Working groups referred to as Open Base Station Architecture Initiative (OBSAI) or Common Public Radio Interface (CPRI™) have promulgated several standards with a goal to create an open market for base station components.